<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good things fall apart by emerqlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209065">good things fall apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds'>emerqlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, AtsuHina, Feels, Jealousy, M/M, One-sided Kagehina, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, envy - Freeform, kageyama won’t admit his feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama missed Shoyo.  He would never say it out loud, but he missed him.  The second he left for Brazil, Kageyama threw himself into pro volleyball in a desperate attempt to alleviate his sadness and despair.  </p><p>It worked, for a while at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, one sided Hinata Shoyo/ Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good things fall apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>get ready for some ANGST hehe</p><p>xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama missed Shoyo. He would never say it out loud, but he missed him. The second he left for Brazil, Kageyama threw himself into pro volleyball in a desperate attempt to alleviate his sadness and despair.</p><p>It worked, for a while at least. Volleyball served as a great distraction. Now that he was on the Schweiden Adlers, he was quite busy. Kageyama's days mainly consisted of practices and workouts. He typically had a morning lifting session, followed by lunch, then an afternoon practice. After that Kageyama ate dinner and collapsed on the couch to watch TV. Then he'd fall asleep and repeat the cycle.</p><p>While this sounded boring to many, playing pro was Kageyama's dream. And it served as a great distraction from his feelings for Hinata.</p><p>Yes, Kageyama Tobio had a crush on Hinata. His friendship with the boy turned to admiration by the time they reached third year. Tobio wanted to confess his feelings, but he was too afraid. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Until it was too late.</p><p>Hinata was in Brazil, training and becoming an even better player. Kageyama admired his resilience and determination, but he wished he hadn't gone to the other side of the world.</p><p>Kageyama looked back on their talk before Hinata's departure. Hinata told him about Brazil and Kageyama felt a lurch in his chest. "Why Brazil?" he thought to himself. "Why so far? You know I can't be away from you. I need you". Tobio desperately wanted to confess his feelings right there and then. But what good what that do? Even if Hinata felt the same, he would still leave for Brazil. That was just the kind of person Hinata was. And so, Kageyama pushed down his feelings and replied with a simple "Cool". Hinata visibly shrunk. He had clearly expected a more enthusiastic response. "Alright, I'll see you then Kageyama". Kageyama watched as Hinata set his shoulders and walked out of the gym, not even sparing him a second glance.</p><p>That was over two years ago.</p><p>Now, Kageyama was in another season with the Adlers. He was in the locker room, gearing up for a game against the Black Jackals. In all honesty, Tobio didn't know anything about the team. Oh well. Chances were they would win anyways.</p><p>Kageyama decided to leave the locker room and walk down the hallway. He had made a rookie mistake and forgot to fill his water bottle, so he began his quest to look for a water fountain.</p><p>He was so lost in thought that he almost missed the water fountain right next to him. Kageyama turned back around and began filling his water bottle. He was about to leave when he saw him.</p><p>Hinata Shoyo.</p><p>Kageyama's heart was racing.  What would he say?  Kageyama eventually resigned to hiding around the corner and observing him. </p><p>Hinata looked older.  He had a nice tan from his time in Brazil, and freckles littered his face.  His hair was longer, covering some of his face.  He was wearing a Black Jackals jersey and black shorts, with his typical volleyball shoes- wait.  A Black Jackals jersey?  Since when did Shoyo play pro?  Kageyama knew it was bound to happen, but he had no idea Hinata had already joined a team. </p><p>Hinata started walking away, and Kageyama decided to follow him at a distance.  He was still in shock.  His former bestfriend looked so different...</p><p>Kageyama was jerked out of his reverie when he heard a voice call "Shoyo-kun!".  Hinata's head whipped around to find the voice.  Kageyama averted his gaze to the approaching figure.  It was Atsumu. God, he hadn't seen him since their match in his first year.  Atsumu, unlike Shoyo, looked exactly the same.  <em>'He must play for the Black Jackals too'</em> Kageyama thought to himself.</p><p>“We’re starting warmups soon,” Atsumu said to Hinata. Hinata smiled and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Sounds good! I’m kinda nervous though!” Hinata replied. “Don’t worry Shoyo. You have me now” Atsumu reassured him.</p><p>And then, Atsumu clasped Hinata’s hands and kissed them. The gesture was far too intimate to be between friends.  Kageyama’s heart dropped.  Atsumu looked at Hinata with such admiration and awe. Like he was the only one in the room.</p><p>And Hinata? He looked at Miya like he held the whole world. His eyes were sparkling.  The two of them then walked back to their locker room, Atsumu’s arm around Hinata’s waist.</p><p>Kageyama ran to the nearest trash can and dry heaved. He then sunk to the floor, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes.</p><p>He had never felt more alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was gonna title this “envy” but then i was listening to the song “good things fall apart” and so that’s how that happened haha<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/emerqlds">twitter</a></p><p>honestly i’m so conflicted i love both atsuhina and kagehina sm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>